Trapped In Mid Way
by Vampire Breath
Summary: When Abhijeet comes across one page of his past, will he choose his past or today?He is TRAPPED IN MID WAY, and why is CID suspecting Abhijeet?lots of questions.But now TARIKA IS ALSO TIED IN THE ROPES OF CONFUSION, ANGER AND LOVE SO SHE IS ALSO Trapped IN Midway...!
1. Met a Stranger

**YESTERDAY OR TODAY...!**

**A/N: Cant say this one is totally abhirika based but its something about abhijeet.A little mystery and a way on! By the way guys thanks for liking my first DUO shot, i am really encouraged:D**

**Abhirika home…9:30 pm….**

After a good rest of two hours, Tarika got fresh and changed her clothes, she was wearing a black sari, which she usually not wears but the weather was so awesome that she was bound to wear sari. She prepared dinner and every thing was ready and now she was waiting for Abhijeet.

**NIGHT 10 PM…..**

The night was all dark under the cover of black clouds, and there were heavy showers,abhi came out of the quallis and went to the pan shop to meet his khabri collecting information and giving him his reward Abhijeet went back inside the quallis and was about to drive, when he got the call and after that call he turned the quallis and drove in the outskirts highway of the city .After a drive of half an hour he reached a barren and dark place. There he met a girl, when he started the conversation his face started giving expressions of amazement and his face grew paler, he argued with the woman and then both of them drove back to the city and then he stopped quallis in front of a disco the name was ' PARTY NIGHT PUB'. There that girl pointed her finger upstairs and Abhijeet went upstairs, after 15 minutes he came back to the ground floor , his face was even looking more worried, he searched for that girl but he did not find her, in frustration he sat near the bar and drank almost five drinks of vodka. Now he was not in his senses, he reached quallis in same dizzy condition and drove to his home, still there was heavy rain. He was driving really rush as he was drunk and the surface was so slippery but at last he reached home was now 11pm and almost above.

He rang the door bell and tarika opened the door yawning but her sleepy eyes were widened twice as she saw Abhijeet and she was startled .He was all wet in the rain and any one could tell he was drunk.

Tarika: Abhijeet yeh tumhe kya….

She was about to complete her sentence but Abhijeet was loosing his balance , so she helped him to get inside the bedroom and gave him some water to drink. After that she was going to get a towel for him but he stopped her by holding her hand.

Tarika: abhijeet ekk minute mujhe…

Abhi: ( standing from the bed) nhn tarika abhi kahin mat jao please.

Tarika: Abhijeet hua kya?

Abhijeet pulled her into a tight hug burrowing his head in her neck, covering his face with her hair.

Abhi: abhi kuch mat pocho tarika bas tum mere saath raho, I love you tarika..

Tarika: I love you too Abhijeet , tum theek toh ho na..

Abhi: hmmmmm…..

He fell on the bed with tarika entwined to him and he was soon sleeping. Tarika swiftly pulled herself from his hug and removed his shoes and wet shirt, she dried his hair and covered him with the blanket when abhi opened his eyes again with same frustrated expression and he held her hand tight..

Abhi: tum kaha jar hi ho?

Tarika: mein kahin nhn ja rhi main yahi hun Abhijeet

Abhi: dekho tarika tum mujhe kabhi chorr kar mat jana, mein sirf tum se pyar karta hun..

Tarika: Abhijeet relax, aisa kuch nhn hoga mein hamesha tumhare saath hun.

She kissed his forehead and he rolled his arms tightly around her and he was soon asleep again, well tarika was almost awake all the night as she was really worried about Abhijeet, sitting close to him as he was still holding her and she was ruffling his hair but when it was nearly dawn, she took a small sleep and was awake at 6 again.

She looked at abhijeet he was sleeping peacefully but with the same expression of worry, she touched his face and she realized that he was in fever, she checked it in the thermometer and it was 103 F, She was really worried again, firstly she called daya to tell about abhi.

TARIKA AND DAYA CALL..

Daya: hello tarika aj itni subhah, sab theek toh haina..

Tarika: daya abhijeet theek nhn hai

Daya: kya?

Taika: matlab kal raat wo ghar wapas aya bheega hua or drunk bohat ajeeb sa behave kar rha tha or ab usse bohat fever hai , he is still sleeping.

Daya: abhijeet was drunk?

Tarika: han

Daya: ajeeb bat hai wese toh wo aisa kabhi nhn karta..

Tarika: hmmmm.. daya aj tum jab free ho toh yahan aana kyunk mujhe lagta hai k abhi hummein kuch batana chahta hai lekin bata nhn paraha hai, or mein janti hun k wo mujh se bhi pehle tumhe wo bat bataye ga iss liye..

Daya: tum fikar met karo tarika abhi toh mein meeting attend karne jar ha hun par mein 2 ghante mein ata hun.. tab tak abhi ka khayal rakho.

Tarika: ok bye..

Then tarika called Salunkhe and informed him that today she won't be coming to lab as abhi is ill so she needs to stay with him. She got changed and brought some ice bags for abhijeet and she started to sponging his forehead, he was burning in fever. Now it was7:30 am and abhi opened his eyes and saw tarika sitting besides him with her eyes closed and her hand over his forehead over the wet cloth, he lifted his head up and tarika opened her eyes. Abhijeet sat on the bed ,his head was spinning with pain. Tarika gave him some glucose and then sat besides him with a much calm face, still he was in some fever.

Tarika: ab kesi tabiyat hai?

Abhi: theek hai…

Tarika: good, mein tumhare liye soup lati hun.

She brought soup for him and made him eat that, while he was eating..

Abhi: tarika….

Tarika: han

Abhi: tum mujh se kuch poochna nhn chahti ke mein aisa behave kyun kar rha tha kal raat or yeh sab…

Tarika: ( putting a hand over his hand) nhn mujhe kuch nhn poochna jab tumhe theek lage bata dena( she smiled)

Abhi: tarika tum kitni achhi ho , I don't deserve you.

Tarika: ( taking the bowl from his hand) well aisa mujhe lagta hai ke I don't deserve you, wese abhi doctor ke paas chalen

Abhi: nhn tarika..

Tarika: par tumhara bukhar..

Abhi: tum ho na meri doctor, timhi ilaj kar do

Tarika: ok

She gave him paracetamol and anti allergy.

Tarika: ab tum rest karo..

Abhi: par aj mein bureau nhn gaya..

Tarika: uss ki fikar mat karo meine daya ko inform kar dia hai.

Abhi: ohhh. Toh daya?

Tarika: (smiled as she knew he would ask this) abhi wo meeting mein hai par yahan aa raha hai

Abhi: achha…sorry tumhe meri waja se chutti karni parri..

Tarika: ( squeezing his cheek) koi baat nhn abhijeet…

Abhijeet hugged her and laid back into the bed.

After half an hour daya arrived and tarika made his way to the room where abhijeet was , she left the place making an excuse for preparing tea and some usual chitchat between DUO.

Daya: ( sitting besides abhi) hmmm toh ab ap pene bhi lage..

Abhi: ( looking down) nhn yaar wo kal raat… tum batao meeting kesi thi?

Daya: achi thi boss, bas wo Chitrole sahab ne ekk or gang ko pakarne ka kaam de dia hai or iss baar sari investigation ka order naye officers rajat, vineet or shreya ko diya hai, un ki abilities ko test karne k liye.

Abhi: mere bare mein nhn poocha

Daya: poocha na or yeh bhi kaha ke kahin phir se honeymoon manane toh nhn chala gaya. Lekin mene kaha ke you are not feeling well .

Abhi: koi naya case?

Daya: case toh hai ,kya hua hai tumhe?

abhi: daya wo mein...

he was stammered but he decided to tell him every thing when he was to proceed he got an SMS and his face grew more tensed.

Daya: kya hua abhijeet?

Abhi: kuch nhn yaar bas kuch nhn..

Daya: abhijeet…..

abhi: koi bat nhn hai daya..

daya: theek hai bye phir apna khayal rakhna

Abhijeet kept on looking at him until he disappeared from his eyes, he was willing to call him back but he cant do that.

Outside the room

Tarika: kya hua

Daya: kuch nhn uss ne kuch nhn bataya

Abhi: lekin daya kuch toh hai..

Daya: han tarika ab toh mujhe bhi aisa lagta hai.. challo mein kuch karta hun lekin abhi mujhe jana hoga, koi garrbarr hui toh phone karna mein sham ko ata hun

Tarika: theek hai

Daya: bye.

After see offing daya tarika went inside the bedroom and found abhi in the same worried condition but she asked him nothing

And gave him the thermometer.

Tarika: yeh lo open your mouth..

Abhi: kyun

Tarika: temperature check karna hai

Now he was having no fever it was all stable.

Tarika: thank God bhukar utar gaya

Abhi: you really care for me ?

Tarika: bilkul, aisa kyun poocha..

Abhi: nhn wese hi

He pulled her hand and made her sit besides him and took her hand in his both hands.

Abhi: tarika agar kabhi tumhe mere ateet k bare mein kuch aisa pata chale jo meri zindagi ke saath jurra hua ho toh tum mera saath do gi?

Tarika: zaroor dun gi, lekin abhi kuch hua hai kya?

Abhi: ( quickly covering up) nhn nhn mein toh aise hi pooch rha tha…

Tarika: koi baat nhn, achha batao aj kya khao ge?

Abhi: jo tum khila do( playing with her fingers)

Tarika: phir soup theek hai..

Abhi: yukhh!

Tarika: mein achha soup nhn banati?

Abhi: nhn lekin kuch spicy hona chahiye lunch mein

Tarika: aj nhn ap ki tabiyat theek nhn hai naaaaaaaaaaa

Abhi: ok…

Tarika: aj tum itna decent behave kyun kar rhe ho, wese meri koi bat nhn mante.

He looked at her and kissed her cheek.

Abhi: kyunke mein tumhe khona nhn chahta..

Tarika looked at him with amazed eyes and he just smiled meaningfully.

**A/N: If it seems enciting then review so that I should know that should I continue or not, well there is some mystery ahead, so every thing depends on your critics….**


	2. Shocked

**SHOCKED...!  
**

**A/N:Back with the second chapter guys, after EID:) R&R please...**

Abhijeet took only one leave and was back at work the second day.

IN THE BUREAU...

A call...

daya: hello...

kahan.. ok theek hai hum a rhe hain kisi ko bhi laash ke paas mat jane dena..

acp: kya hua daya?

daya: sir wo _PARTY NIGHT PUB _mein ek laash mili hai..

Hearing the name of the pub, abhijeet lifted his eyes from the file he was studying and he inquired again.

abhi: kahan laash mili hai?

daya: party night pub mein...

fredy: kyun sir ap iss jaga ko jante hain?

abhi: ( confued) nhn nhn mein kese jaan sakta hun...

acp: theek hai tum log jao meri dcp sahab ke saath meeting hai..

He left.

daya: challo abhijeet.

abhi: nhn... mera matlab tum log jao mujhe yeh files study karke final report ready karni hai Tania ke murder case ki.

daya: ( found something weird but he let it be) ok

Daya, fredy, vivek and purvi drove to the pub.

They walked inside the pub.

Daya: (speaking to the sweeper) kahan hai laash?

Sweeper: sir wo upar..

They went upstairs in the store room.

tHe team went inside the store room and found a dead body.

Vivek started taking photos of the crime scene, purvi was finding some ID proofs from the DB and fredy and daya were interrogating.

Daya: sab se pehle laash kis ne dekhi?

Sweeper: ( scared) mene dekhi sahab..

Fredy: kab?

Sweeper: aj subah jab mein yahan ki safai karne aya tha toh mene sare khali cartons ko uthaya or un cartons ke neeche se yeh laash nikli, phir mene ap logon ko call kia..

Manager( named Manoj): jese hi mujhe lash ke bare mein pata chala mein yahan aa gaya sir…

Daya: koi janta hai iss admi ko?

Every one said no.

Fredy: malik kon hai iss disco ka?

manoj: sir unn ka naam Arnav hai or wo iss waqt Canada mein hain unn ke dost ki biwi ki death ho gai hai

Daya: oh.. toh malik iss waqt India mein nhn hai, kab gaya wo Canada?

Manoj: sir wo parson raat ko unn ki flight thi..

fredy: kab aye ga

manoj: pata nhn sir.

Daya: ( going to a side) fredy yeh emigrant association or airport se pata karo ke waqai arnav canada mein hai.

Fredy: ok sir…

Daya: ( going to purvi and vivek) kuch mila?

Purvi: Sir iss admi ka naam Deepak hai aur yeh CITY BANK ka manager hai , yeh dekhiye I card hai, bank ka( she showed the card to daya)

Vivek: sir iss ke kaprron se lagta hai ke kisi ameer ghar se hai

Daya: han akhir bank ka manager hai, laash ko lab mein bhej do

AT THE LAB….

Abhijeet, daya and shreya entered.

Abhijeet was just shocked when he saw the dead body and irresistibly he said:

Abhi: yeh….

Daya: kyun tum isse jante ho?

Abhi: nhn nhn mein nhn janta…

Daya: toh?

Abhi: toh kuch nhn.. kya pata chala Salunkhe sahab?

Salunkhe: yeh toh dikh hi raha hai ke goli bohat paas se mari gai hai , kareeb 2 se 3 foot ki doori se,aur iss ki maut parson raat ko hui hai..

Abhi: parson raat? Ki..kitne baje?

Tarika: kareeb 10 to 10:30 par….

Abhijeet fell in tension when he got to know about the death time(because this was the time when abhi went to that pub)

Daya: theek hai dr sahab hum chalte hain kuch or pata chala toh batana.

IN THE BEREAU….

Fredy: sir arnav iss waqt sach mein Canada mein hai….

Acp: jab murder hua toh wo flight mein tha?

Fredy: yes sir uss ki flight ne raat 8 baje take off kia..

Daya: iss ka matlab khooni arnav nhn ho sakta..

Abhijeet was standing in a corner, thinking hard.

Acp: kya hua abhijeet

Abhi: ku..kuch nhn sir mein bas yahi soch raha hun ke iss admi ko kis ne mara..

Meanwhile vivek entered..

Vivek: sir yeh Deepak ki behen .

He pointed in the door way, from where a sleek girl in her early thirties appeared.

This was the second big shock for abhijeet in the day, he kept on looking at the girl from top to bottom.

**A/N: Sorry that update is very short but I was busy so this is what I could make up with. And keep guessing why is abhijeet so shocked after this case and what's his relation with it** **and who is** **that girl and the biggest mystery what did abhi** **get to know** t**hat night which he thinks would made him to loose Tarika? Keep guessing till the next update which I will surely try to do as soon as possible. But** **review must…!**


	3. Going BACK

**GOING BACK...!**

In the bureau….

The girl walked inside the bureau.

Girl: ( wiping her tears) hello sir mera naam Nitika hai or mein Deepak ki behen hun, kuch pata chala mere bhai ko kis ne mara?

Acp: dekho nitika abhi tak kuch pata nhn chala lekin jald hi khooni pakrra jaye ga.( showing her the way to seat)

Abhijeet was still standing in a corner, making his best not to face

the girl.

Acp: abhijeet!

Abhi: yes sir…

He turned over to face acp and the girl saw him and there was triumphant expression on her face like if she had won something.

Acp: yeh nitika se Deepak ki daily routine ka sara information le lo.

Abhi: sir mein…

Acp: han tum koi problem hai?

Abhi: no sir.

ACP went inside the cabin and daya went with vivek outside the bureau and abhi was on his desk with that girl opposite to him, she wiped her tears from the tip of her dopatta and started smiling.

Abhi: toh yeh sab bhi tumhari ek chal hai..

Nitika: yeh sab chorro batao mera plan kesa laga?

Abhi: bakwaas bandd karo..

Nitika: array aram se baat karo akhir mein tumhari…..

Abhi: uss admi ka khoon kese kia tum ne?

Nitika: meine.. meine toh koi khoon nhn kia, mein toh disco mein thi bhi nhn, tum ne kia hoga..

Abhi: what! Shut up.. ab saaf saaf batao aisa kyun kar rhi ho

Nitika: tum jante ho

Abhi: aisa kuch nhn hoga mein tumhe bata rha hun

Nitika: dekhte hain

Abhi took the daily routine details from her and she went off.

The day passed and CID was surrounded with many other cases, they wrapped some old cases and the one left was the Deepak one and it was pending to the next day. Abhijeet was scared and confused at the same time that how did that man die and who killed him and will this murder affect abhijeet's position in CID.

Night 10:30 pm abhirika home.

Abhijeet was sitting on the sofa in the hall,he saw this side of tarika first time, because this was the first time after their wedding that he is in great stress and when he is confused, tarika never forced him to tell her what is the matter and even she always tried to comfort him with usual talks and behave normal even if she is disturbed with his behaviour, this made him feel proud of his wife and his stress left him for sometime thinking about the sweet times he spent with tarika, their night walks and their fights all which he could never forget, he was thinking of such one time.

Flashback…

One night abhi was free from bureau early and after some chit chat with daya , he left for home, he knew tarika would be already there, the weather was quite pleasant, it was cloudy and cold breezes were blowing, in the way he saw an ice cream trolley, he stopped the car and bought ice cream for tarika, he reached home and hid the ice cream pack under his coat which he was holding in his opened the door for him and he smiled in an artificial way, she tried to take his coat from his hand but he refused to give and went off, tarika said nothing, they had dinner and after that tarika was sitting in the window pane of their bed room, observing the moves of leaves and trees in the winds. Her curly hair all left untied which were swishing over her shoulders and brushing some tresses over her face, which she was trying to keep away after every second, abhijeet came over her and fixed her hair in a pin which were disturbing her observation.

Twisted her face to have a look at him and she smiled at him, he stood there leaning against the side of window, opposite to tarika.

Tarika: aj mausam kitna achha hai aise mausam mein toh….

Abhi: ice cream khani chahiye

Tarika: tumhe kese pata?

Abhi: kyunk tumhe har kaam ke saath ice cream chahiye hoti hai or mausam mein koi bhi change ho toh ice cream, iss liye I have one for you.

He brought his hand which was behind his back and showed the choc bar magnum to tarika…

Tarika: tum mere liye laye?

Abhi: han..

Tarika: so sweet….

She grabbed the ice cream from his hand and then pulled him towards her and quickly kissed his cheek and hugged him.

Tarika: thank you.

Quickly she left abhi and started to unwrap the ice cream.

Abhijeet was standing confused their that is his wife acts romantic when she is with icecream?

Tarika: licking the bar: tumne nhn li

Abhi: ( folding his arms) nhn

Tarika: kyun

Abhi: dil nhn kar rha tha

Tarika: koi baat nhn mein tumhare saath share karti hun

She raised her hand towards his mouth and pushed the bar in his mouth and he took one bite and tarika pulled her hand back and her ice cream fell out of the window in the garden

Tarika: ohhhh, meri ice cream gir gayi

Abhi: koi bat nhn

Tarika: aise kese koi bat nhn wo meri favourite thi or tum itne pyar se laye thhay..(she made teary face and tears were falling from her eyes)

Abhi: ohhh! Please don't cry.. tarika ro kyun rhi ho…. Ok theek hai mere saath ao.

He took her hand and took her out side the home, he took his gun and badge and locked the door from outside.

tarika: HUM KAHAN JA RHE HAIN

abhi: ice cream lene

tarika: abhi

abhi: han

tarika: han toh gari toh start karo

abhi: hum walk kar ke jayen gay..

tarika: maza aye ga.( wiping her tears)

They started walking on the empty road, besides each other.

Tarika: wese tum ne gun or badge kyun liya?

Abhi: ekk cid officer ko hamesha gun saath rakhni chahiye, kab kya ho jaye pata nhn, or badge iss liye kyunke apne ap ko cid officer proof karne k liye koi evidence chahiye hota hai in case of some emergency.

Tarika: makes sense

They kept on walking in the silence, tarika slipped her cold hand into abhi's which was slightly warm and he entwined it with his hand and they kept on walking with hands in hands, they reached the ice cream stall, bought ice cream and started walking back to the quickly finished her ice cream, where abhijeet was concentrating on the formulation of ice cream and was taking tiny bites, he was looking at his ice cream.

Tarika: tumhe yeh sari ice cream khani hai

Abhi: han. Kyun?

Tarika: nhn tumhe agar pasand nhn toh mat khao, kya faida

Abhi: ab toh le li khani parre gi

Tarika: nhn mein hun na mein kha leti hun

Abhi: ( lifting his head up) achha.. nhn mein kha lun ga

Tarika: plz nhn agar nhn khani toh

Abhi: ( smiled) yeh lo

HE GAVE HIS REST OF ICE CREAM to tarika which she received happily. She was slightly swaying through the winds and eating her ice cream.

Tarika: thanks

Abhi: kis liye

Tarika: phir se icecream le kar di iss liye

Abhi: its ok tumhare liye kuch bhi.

Tarika: abhijeet mein na ab ek barra sa freezer lun gi or uss mein ice cream rakh lun gi phir bahar se leni hi nhn parre gi.( SHE SAID FINISHING HER ICE CREAM and looking at abhi)

Abhijeet looked at her and started laughing.

Traika: kya idea achha nhn hai?

Abhijeet kept on laughing.

Tarika: abhijeet kya hai… uhhhhh mein tum se baat nhn karti.

She increased her pace, abhijeet grabbed her hand and twisted her so that she was facing him. He moved close to her and grabbed her left arm with one hand and raised the other hand to her face, he softly rubbed his finger over her nose which was covered with the ice cream an tarika realized why was he laughing. then he took his finger near to the tip of her lip and removed the cream from there and then he lightly brushed his lips on hers clearing away the rest of ice cream from her lips, he moved apart and tarika blushed, mean while heavy rain started and they were having no umbrella but they reached home and changed their wet clothes, tarika was sitting in the bed and sneezing continuously.

Abhi: sardi ho gayi

Tarika: lekin tumhe kyun nhn hui( sneezing)

Abhi: kyunk meine 2 ice cream nhn khai, ekk minute ruko

After some ten minutes he came back with a tea cup and anti allergy in his hand. TARIKA TOOK THE MEDICINE and then drank her tea. She laid back in the bed and abhijeet came and laid besides her.

Abhi: ekk toh tum super sensitive ho kuch bhi khao toh reaction ho jata hai

Tarika: wo barish bhi ho gai na iss liye nhn toh ice cream se kuch nhn hota…

She flipped over him, placing her hands over his chest and looking at him.

Tarika: aise mausam mein chai pi kar maza a gaya

Abhi: tumhe har cheez se maza ata hai

Tarika: ( naughty smile) han jo bhi tum mujhe do..

Abh: achha

He lightly kissed her lips and flipped over with her and they after all slept.

FLASH BACK OVER

Abhi came out of the scene and stood up from the sofa , searching for tarika, he found her in the kitchen wiping wet dishes, he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, burrowing his head in her neck.

Abhi: kam hua?

Tarika: nearly..

He was about to kiss her neck when he just stopped, thought something and pulled himself apart. she turned over to face him and he was deeply looking at her with a thought. It seemed that now he thinks tarika is not hers and he has no rights over her, he quickly wrapped up his thoughts and went inside the bedroom. Tarika was standing there with lots of thoughts and questions in her mind thinking that why is abhi behaving like this is he TRAPPED IN MID WAY?

**A/N:As I cant be without fluffs:D so I added one to this instead of a new story, hope so you liked it and yeah stay tune to the story, mystery is not solved here yet!**


	4. Suspecting

**SUSPECTING...!**

**A/N: Now finally starting up with the main plot.**

The next day back to work. Rajat and Vineet went to the disco to find more details, they talked to the bar tender.

rajat: yeh deepak yahan roz ata tha?

bar tender( BT): han sir roz ata tha apne ekk dost ke saath.

vineet: kon sa dost?

BT: sir uss ke dost ka naam paresh hai or wo roz uss ke saath yahan ata tha or wo dono 7 number table par beth kar order karte thhay.

rajat: toh uss din bhi paresh uss ke saath tha?

BT: sir paresh yahan 9:30 baje aya or 7 number table par ja kar beth gaya,lakin deepak nhn aya, mein jab uss se order lene gaya toh ussne kaha ke adhe ghante baad deepak araha hai phir wo order de ga .

rajat: phir deepak aya

BT: nhn sir deepak nhn aya lekin paresh ko uss ka phone aya or phir paresh chala gaya, meine poocha toh uss ne kaha ke wo late ho raha hai, usse kahin jana hai.

vineet: oh toh phir jab adhe ghante baad deepak aya toh paresh yahan nhn tha.

BT: nhn sir lekin phir adhe ghante baad deepak aya or wo upar chala gaya.

rajat: kuch aisa hua uss waqt jo pehle kabhi na hua ho?

BT: aisa kuch, uss din...

vineet: uss din kya?

BT: phir sir ekk aurat or admi yahan par aye kuch pandra minute ke baad , wo dono yahan pehle kabhi bhi nhn aye thhay, mene un se bethne ko kaha par unho ne dant kar bhej dia.

vineet: phir kya kia unhon ne?

BT: sir wo admi kafi ghuse mein tha, uss aurat ne upar ki taraf ishara kia or wo admi upar chala gaya, jab wo upar gaya toh wo aurat chali gai aur kuch pandra minute ke baad wo admi neeche bohat pareshan lag raha tha, phir pata nhn uss ne ekk saath hi vodka ke char panch drinks order kiye or pili.. phir chala gaya, barra hi ajeeb admi tha.

rajat: aisa kon ho sakta hai jo pehle yahan kabhi nhn aya or uss din upar chala gaya.

vineet: tumhe uss admi or aurart ka chehra yaad hai ?

BT: sir aurat ne chehra dhaka hua tha scarf se lekin admi ki shakal achhe se yaad hai mujhe kyunke drinks mene hi usse serve ki thi.

Rajat: good phir bureau chalo or uss ka sketch ban wao aur vineet uss dost paresh ka pata lagao or usse bureau bulao.

Vineet: ok sir.

IN THE BUREAU…

VIVEK: ( coming out of the side room) sir bar tender sketch ban wa raha hai.

Abhijeet entered in the bureau , when he saw that bar tender from the glass wall of side room, he was even more nervous, he quickly went inside acp's cabin.

Abhi: sir Deepak ki daily routine plan ko check karne ke hisab se yahi pata chalta hai ke wo din mein sara waqt bank mein hota tha or phir sham ko uss disco mein chala jata tha or raat ko wapar ata tha, apni behen( he paused at the word) ke saath bohat kam time spend karta tha.

Acp: or iss Deepak ke toh koi dushman bhi nhn phir iss ka khoon kese hua?

They heard the shouts of Purvi from the side room.

Purvi: yeh kis ka chehra ban wa dia tum ne… ap ne theek se toh banaya hai na?

Sketch artist: madam inhon ne jesa kaha meine wesa hi banaya.

Purvi: tumhe koi ghalat fehmi hui hai yeh nhn ho sakte.

ACP, ABHIJEET,DAYA AND VIVEK entered in the side room,

Acp; kya baat hai purvi.

Purvi: sir dekhiye iss bar tender ne kis ka chehra banwa dia hai..

Daya: kis ka?

Daya went to look at the sketch on the board and his expression changed into an angry one.

Daya: yeh kya? Dekh tera dimag toh theek hai na( he was about to punch him)

ACP came and stopped daya, vivek followed him and they both saw the sketch it was one was shocked.

Acp: tumhe yakeen hai wo yahi admi tha?

BT: Han sir… ( he twisted his Eyes and found abhijeet) array sahab ap sir yahi aye thhay uss raat bar mein uss aurat ke saath.

Abhijeet was standing with his head down.

vivek: paka

BT: han sahab..

Acp: theek hai tum jao aur aap bhi, thanks.

The BT and sketch artist went off.

FORENSIC LAB…..

Tarika was examining the finger prints found on the wrists of Deepak. She put finger print search on general, which was not only criminals' database for finger prints but all the finger prints in CID Salunkhe was examining the bullet found from The computer showed matched results for finger prints, tarika was totally astonished and speechless. Same time she was amazed and several questions raised in her mind.

Tarika: sir! Ek minute idhar aye please.

Salunkhe: han

He came besides her.

Salunkhe: kya hua tarika.

Tarika: ( finished her sentence with difficulty) sir yeh finger prints match ho gaye

Salunkhe:yeh toh acchi bat hai tum pareshan kyun ho rhi ho?

Tarika: sir yeh dekhiye kiss ke sath match huye hain.

Salunkhe looked at the computer screen and now he was in same condition like tarika.

Salunkhe: mein acp ko bulata hun..

HE called acp.

IN THE BUREAU…..

ACP walked closer to abhijeet with his most deadliest and suspecting gaze.

Acp: abhijeet…..

ACP got call from Salunkhe.

Acp: han Salunkhe, theek hai hum ate hain.

Daya: kya hua sir?

Acp: Salunkhe ko case ke bare mein kuch pata chala hai, chalo aur abhijeet tum bhi

Abhi: ( low tone) ok sir…

IN THE LAB

Salunkhe and tarika were standing near computer and their faces were showing great stress.

Acp,abhijeet,daya and purvi entered in the lab

Acp: han Salunkhe?

Salunkhe was silent

Daya: dr sahab kuch boliye kyun bulaya hummein.

Salunkhe: boss Deepak ke wrists par se finger prints mile thay wo match ho gaye..

Purvi: toh kis ke saath huay?

Acp: bol Salunkhe..

Salunkhe: ( burst in anger) array kya batayun yaar, mujhe kuch samajh mein nhn araha.

He went to a side and stood their with his face towards the wall.

Acp moved towards tarika.

Acp: tarika kya baat hai?

Tarika: sir wo…

Acp: tarikaaa kya?

Tarika: sir wo finger prints( she looked at abhijeet) wo finger prints abhi…abhijeet ke hain

Daya: kya?

Purvi: dr tarika are you sure?

Abhijeet was stunt to this.

Acp: abhijeet tum uss admi se mile thhay

Abhi: yes sir..

Acp: toh uss ka khoon bhi tum ne hi kiya

Abhi: nhn sir mene nhn kia?

Acp: abhijeet apni gun do..

Abhi: gun kyun sir?

Acp: abhijeet gun do.

Abhijeet took out his gun.

Acp: tarika yeh gun abhijeet se lo or iss ki goli Deepak ke laash mey se mili goli ke saath match karo.

Tarika: sir mein?

Acp: han tum( nearly shouting)

Tarika took the gun from his hand, meeting his gaze she found several things but the thing he found were countless questions so he lowered his gaze.

Salunkhe and tarika checked the bullets.

Salunkhe: abhijeet ki gun me se hi goli chali hai.

Daya: kya

Abhi: sir aisa nhn ho sakta

Acp: aisa ho gaya abhijeet.

Acp walked towards the exit door.

Acp: abhijeet! Mujhe mere cabin mein milo

Abhi: sir!

ACP left and the team followed Salunkhe went to DB to find some clues if he could save abhi.

Tarika was standing there with her mind over loaded with queries.

**A/N:So reached the main part, tell me did you like it or was short because classes are started again and im busy so sorry for that.**


	5. Inquires

**Inquires...**

**A/N: Guys only three to four reviews, thats not happening if i wont get reviews i will not post further chapters, so guys if you read the story and like it please review.**

Abhi entered in the bureau every one was looking at him,daya and acp were already in the cabin so he went inside the cabin.

Acp: abhijeet..

Abhi: yes sir..

Acp: tum uss raat PARTY NIGHT PUB mein kya karne gaye thhay?

Abhi: sir wo mein abhi nhn bata sakta..

Daya: abhijeet pagal mat bano tumhare upar khoon ka ilzam lag chukka hai or tum abhi bhi sachai chhupa rahe ho…

Acp: ek minute daya, abhijeet agar tum yeh batana nhn chahte ke tum wahan kya karne gaye thhay toh phir yeh toh bata hi do ke tum uss admi se milne gaye thhay

Abhi: ji sir…

Acp: kyun?

abhi:sir mene kaha na abhi mein kuch nhn bata sakta..

Acp: abhijeet ab toh mujhe bhi shak ho raha hai ke khoon tum ne hi kia hai.

abhi: sir ap bhi...

Daya: dekho abhijeet baat ko samjho, tum….

DCP entered in the cabin and acp stood up from his seat.

Dcp: yeh mein kya sun raha hun, cid ke ekk senior inspector ne khoon kar dia.

Abhi: sir mene khoon nhn kia

Dcp: phir kis ne kia

Abhi: pata nhn..

Dcp: kese pata nhn, tum uss raat disco mein gaye thhay ekk cid officer hote huay or tum duty par nhn thhay phir?

Daya: sir ho sakta hai( came to rescue his friend)

Dcp: tum chup karo zyada dosti dikhane ki zaroorat nhn hai.. or tum abhijeet tumhari gun se hi wo goli chali hai na jo Deepak ko lagi hai.

Abhi: yes sir..

Dcp: or forensic report kabhi ghalat nhn hoti or wo bhi jab tumhari biwi ne hi test kia ho..

Abhi: yes sir

Dcp: toh phir?

Acp: sir koi abhijeet ko phasa bhi toh sakta hai na.

Dcp: wah ab acp bhi gawahi dena shuru ho gaya, abhijeet tumahre paas apni begunahi ka koi saboot hai?

Abhi: no sir.

Dcp: toh phir theek hai jab tak yeh sabit nhn ho jata ke tum be kasur ho tab tak you are suspended, lekin sirf tab tak jab tak yeh proof nhn hojata ke khooon tum ne hi kia hai uss ke baad sidha CID se bahar.

Abhijeet took out his badge and gun, put it on the table and left the bureau ,daya followed him in the parking area.

Daya: abhijeet!

Abhi: daya mujhe iss bare mein koi baat nhn karni..

And he left.

ABHIRIKA HOME…

When dinner was almost over, tarika tried to talk to abhijeet but he gave the same answer which he gave to daya and went inside the bedroom and after that tarika asked no questions, but her head was spinning with the over dose of confusions and queries created in her mind.

THE NEXT DAY IN THE BUREAU…..

Acp: daya abhijeet kuch batane k liye bhi toh tayar nhn hai ab kya Karen….

Daya: sir hum khud hi pata lagate hain ke abhijeet uss raat wahan kyun gaya.

Acp: ekk bar Deepak ka dost paresh mil jaye toh kuch baat bane.

Mean while fredy entered with a man.

Fredy: sir yeh Deepak ka dost paresh hai.

Acp: ao paresh

Paresh: sir kuch pata chala ke kon hai deepak ka khooni?

Daya: abhi tak toh nhn

Nitika( deepak's sister) entered almost bursting in anger.

Nitika: nhn ap ab bhi keh rhe hain nhn, jab ke aap jante hain ke khoon apke officer abhijeet ne kia hai.

Daya: dekhiye ap aisa nhn keh sakti kyunk abhijeet k khilaf abhi tak koi bhi thhos saboot nhn mila hai.

Nitika: abhi bhi ap log sabot dhoond rahe hain, mujhe toh lagta hai ke ap apne officer ko bachana chahte hai.

Acp: bilkul nhn cid ka kaam hai khooni ko pakarrna phir chahe wo khooni hum mein se hi kyun na ho, hum jald hi khooni ko pakarr lein gay ap fikar na Karen, fredy inhe le jao

Fredy: chaliye

They left.

Paresh: sir yeh kon thi..

Daya: tum isse nhn jante.

Paresh: nhn

Vivek: yeh Deepak ki behen hai

Paresh: kya Deepak ki behen, sir Deepak ka to hiss duniya mein koi nhn tha , uss ki koi behen nhn thi..

Vivek: kya?

Paresh: han sir

Acp: oh, toh yeh larrki jhoot bol rhi hai..

Daya: achhaparesh uss raat jab tum Deepak ka intazaar kar rhe thhay toh kya hua.

Paresh: sir mein kareeb 9 baje disco mein pohancha or phir Deepak ka intazaar karne laga, uss ne kaha tha ke wo thorri hi der mein aye ga, lekin jab wo nhn aya toh mene usse phone kia or uss ne kaha k uss ka kaam ho gaya or wo adhe ghante mein pohanch raha hai, lekin meine uss se kaha ke mein ja raha hun mujhe kaam hai or mein chala gaya.

Acp: achha toh tumhe kya kaam tha

Paresh: mujhe sir wo apni girl friend ke ghar jana tha

Rajat: kyun?

Paresh: sir us ke ghar par uss ki friend ki birthday party thi wahan gaya tha, agar na jata toh girl friend naraz ho jati

Daya: kitna khayal hai sir isse apni girlfriend ka, lekin hum apki baat par yakeen kese kar len

Paresh: sir aap usse pooch len

Acp: vivek iss ki girl friend ko phone kar ke poocho.

Vivek inquired…

Vivek:sir yeh sach bol raha hai

Daya: theek hai paresh tum ja sakte ho zaroorat parri toh dobara bulayen gay.

Paresh left….

Daya: sir yeh depak uss wakt kisi aisi jaga hoga jahan par se disco pohanchane ka time adha ghanta hai

Acp: han daya, ab yeh bhi pata lagao ke abhijeet uss raat disco kese pohancha ..

Daya stopped the quallis near the manu pan wala shop.

Vineet, shreya and sachin were with him.

Daya: uss raat abhi apne iss khabri se milne gaya tha.

Sahin: toh phir sir iss se hi pooch lete hain ke aisa kya hua jo abhijeet sir uss disco tak pohanch gaye…

A/N: Review all readers please other wise I will not post further.


	6. Moving Towards

**A/N: Really very sorry guys for this late update, i was really busy in studies but anyways im updating** ** today so please review. I know i cant write better than you guys but i have my own ideas and style, i add the same characters which you add but i express their feelings differently and feature them a little bit different from you, but this is how VAMPIRE BREATH writes, but will only continue if you all want.**

DAYA AND TEAM..

DAYA: MANU..

MANU: arrey sahab aj ap yahan abhijeet sir kahan hain?

daya: woh thorra busy hai

manu: oh

sachin: achha manu hum tum se kuch sawal poochen gay or un ka theek theek jawab dena

manu: kya bat hai sahab

daya: kuch nhn bas tum jawab do

shreya: achha jab parson abhijeet sir tum se milne aye toh kya hua

manu: bas wo kareeb 10 baje aye, information li mujhe inaam dia or garri mein beth gaye lekin jab jane wale thhay toh ekk call aya or phir unhon ne garri ki direction change ki or iss taraf chale gaye, phone ke baad wo kafi pareshan lag rhe thhay..

daya: iss taraf gaya( daya pointed towards the door)

manu: han sahab

sachin: kuch or bata sakte ho

manu: nhn

daya: theek hai hum chalte hain han iss bat ka khayal rakhna ke hamare beech jo bat hui wo kisi ko pata na chale abhijeet ko bhi nhn( he gave some money to him and patted his shoulder)

manu: theek hai sahab

The team started to wal towards the quallis, when manu called daya

manu: daya sir!

daya: ( turning his face towards him) han

manu: abhijeet sir theek toh hain na meri uss raat ke bad un se baat nhn hui

daya: abhijeet theek hai bas tum khayal rakhna ke yeh baat or kisi ko pata na chale baki sab hum sambhal le gay

manu: theek hai sahab

TEAM WENT INSIDE QUALLIS AND DROVE TO THE BAR..

THERE PURVI AND RAJAT IN DEEPAK'S BANK..

purvi: ( a bit worried) kya deepak ki koi behen nhn thi..

bank worker: han madam..

RAJAT AND PRUVI GOING TO A SIDE.

purvi: sir agar deepak ki koi behen nhn hai toh nitika hum se jhoot kyun bol rhi hai?

rajat: yahi toh samajh mein nhn araha purvi...

IN THE BUREAU..

acp: yeh nitika hum se jhoot kyun bol rhi hai samajh mein nhn araha or yeh abhijeet case mein kahan se a gaya..

vivek: sir nitika deepak ke ghar par bhi nhn hai

acp: wahi toh

fredy: sir ab kya hoga

rajat: hoga kya fredy iss nitika ko dhoodana parre ga

acp: vivek iss nitika ke bare min sab pata lagao.

vivek: ok sir

acp: or nikhil nitika ke phone records le kar ao

nikhil: ok sir

BOTH SUB INSPECTORS LEFT THE BUREAU...

daya: paresh ne bataya ke deepak adhe ghante k baad ane wala tha toh wo kisi aisi jaga par hoga jahan se ane mein adha ghanta lagta hai..

sachin: sir wo main city mein toh koi aisa kaam karne nhn gaya hoga jo wo kisi ko batana nhn chahta phir eo isssi taraf gaya hoga

shreya: sir humein iss direction mein jana chaiye jahan deepak ji gaye thhay or wese bhi yeh road aage sidha jata hai

sachin: han sir

daya: chalte hain

THEY HAD A HALF AN HOUR DRIVE AND THEY STOPPED THE QUALLIS.

daya: on an average speed deepak iss raat yahin par aya hoga kisi se milne..dekho kuch milta hai

they searched every where and daya's eye caught bent a little to have a look and he saw a platinum ring in the pile of dried leaves on the ground, he picked that up and showed to the team.

daya: yeh dekho ring

shreya: ( after much thinking) sir mene nitika ki finger par ring mark dekha tha or uss ne ring bhi nhn peheni thi ho sakta hai ke yeh ussi ki ho

sachin: iss ka matlab nitika hi deepak se milne ayi or tab yeh ring yahan par gir gayi lekin wo yeh ring lene kyun nhn ayi

daya: dar gayi hogi...

shreya: ( looking around the road path) sir yeh jo road aage jata hai yeh manu ki pan shop ke samne se bhi guzarta hai or wahan se yahan ane mein sirf 15 se 20 minute hi lagen gay..

daya: tum kehne chahti ho ke abhijeet bhi jis se milne aya wo nitika hi hai

shreya: yes sir lagta toh hai

daya: hmmmmm

BACK IN THE BUREAU

acp: abhijeet bhi much nhn bata raha or yeh nitika bhi ghayab hai sakunkhe bhi so raha hai ab kya karen

vievk entered

vivek: sir nitika call center mein kaam karti hai or iss ke saath kaam akrne wale iss ke bare mein kuch zyada nhn jante wo kisi se bhi zyada bat nhn karti lekin sir unn ka khna hai ke wo raatko pichle 2 weeks se jaldi challi jati thi...

daya: uss ka koi adress mila

vivek: yes sir

fredy: toh chalo

vivek: koi faida nhn sir mein gaya tha ghar par tala laga hai

acp: han tala kyun nhn hoga deepak ki behen jo bani hui hai

vivek: sir jab mene uss ke ghar ki talashi li toh kuch ajeeb mila

rajat: kya

vivek: yeh sir( he gave the envelope to acp)

acp opened the envelope and found photos of abhijeet during his duty, with his team, when out with daya and even in his home with tarika, it seemed that some one is spying on him..

acp: yeh kya abhijeet ke photos

daya: sir yeh case toh uljah hi ja rha hai

rajat: ab toh pata lagana hi parre ga yeh nitika kahan hai

acp: han pata lagao kahan hai yeh or kya chahti hai CID se...

THAT NIGHT IN ABHIRIKA HOUSE

Abhijeet is still streesful and tarika wants to lessen his stress, she wants to know why his finger prints were found on the dead body and she had many questions about that night also and it was very hard for her to live with those questions but her first priority and at the moment ABHIJEET and at the moment he was not at all ok.

After dinner abhijeet went inside the room to wash his hands and when abhijeet came out of the room tarika was done with the clean up.

She picked up an magazine and went towards abhijeet who was standing near the sofa.

tarika: ( lively tone and flipping the papers of magazine) abhijeet yeh dekho

abhi: ( dryly) kya..

tarika: ( turning him towards her) arrey yeh dekho

abhi: kya tarika

tarika: yeh dekho iss mall mein 25 percent off hai inn sab dresses par, toh hum bhi yahan jayen gay

abhi: han jayen gay

tarika lekin hum tab jayen gay jab yeh sabit ho jaye ga ke khoon tum ne nhn kia phir as a celebration tum mujhe le kar jana( she gave her ever sweetest smile)

abhi: ( just shocked that although she had many questions but she still believe that he is innocent and his dry face turned to a bright smile

tarika: ( putting the magazine on table) shreya or purvi ko bhi saath le chalen gay

abhi: ok

tarika: or pay tum karo gay

abhi: ok.. kya kyun

tarika: kyun kya wo meri friends hain toh tum apni wife ki friends k liye itna bhi nhn kar skte( she made a sad face)

abhi: pulling her towards him: apni wife ke liye toh mein kuch bhi kar sakta hun..

tarika: achha toh phir ice crem bhi khayen gay wo bhi

abhi: chocolate ruffle magnum..

tarika : han

She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back with a smile which appeared on his face first time in the day, this was the importance of tarika in his life when there was no one to console him she was there.

SAME TIME CID ON MOVE…

Daya, vineet, fredy, acp and purvi traced nitika, she was in a godown and now she was just wandering here and there.

Then acp got a call

Acp: hello

Acp pradyuman

Acha theek hai hum aate hai

Daya: kya hua sir?

Acp: daya ekk murder hua hai andheri mein

Daya: sir ap sab jaye mein sambhaal lun ga

Acp: par daya…

Daya: sir ap jaye

Acp: theek hai sambhal ke

Acp left with the team, daya sent them all as he had sensed danger before.

Daya heard nitika talking to some one on the phone and she said that she wants to meet him at 9 pm sharp on the same place.

ABHIRIKA…..

Still in the hug abhijeet got a call and he parted when he saw the number, his face was giving expression of anger and tension same time and he went inside the bed room after some five minutes he came out changed in his casuals and he went towards the door

Abhi: tarika mein ja raha hun thorri der tak a jaun ga

Tarika: par abhijeet..

Abhi: tarika a kar batata hun

Tarika: ok bye..

Abhi: bye…

**A/N: So that's all for today guys and you know that abhi finished his call when nitika finished with that man. I will try to update soon but till then please please review. And what was the danger which daya sensed keep guessing...  
**


	7. Finally Revealed

**A/N:In this chapter abhijeet** **will reveal the truth to daya and meanwhile there would be a clash between abhirika.**

**'FINALLY REVEALED'**

Outside the godown daya was waiting for the man who is going to meet nitika, as he knew that who is that person , but he was trying to thing some thing else in case he could prove his thought wrong ,after some half an hour daya heard the voice of car parking and quickly he went to the back side of godown to the dark he found a man going inside the godown, his face was not visible, but the physique of the man showed who he was, daya tried to hear the conversation but no use because he was standing outside and the window was closed and he could not even open the window because he knew abhijeet is inside and daya's single move can create disturbance and abhijeet would would not let go it be ,the only thing daya noticed was the growing tension on his best friend's face and the growing pride and triumphant look on nitika's face she was showing him some photos, after half an hour nitika left the godown with a warning expression on her face and abhijeet came out when he saw no traces of nitika, he moved towards his car and then daya came before him and slowly put his hand over abhi's shoulder

Daya: abhijeet!

Abhijeet was totally shocked to hear the voice,he quickly turned over to face the person, he was totally tousled.

Abhi: da…. daya… tum yahan..( looking down) kya kar rhe ho

Daya: yeh shayad mujhe tum se poochna chahiye

Abhi: ( pretending to be relax) mein mein toh bas yahan se guzar rha tha….toh..

Daya: toh socha nitika se baat kar lun…

Abhi: ( surprised to see daya's knowledge) nitika kon kon…( sweating badly)

Daya: abhijeet tum mujh se jhoot nhn bol sakte

Abhi: mein jhoot nhn bol rha daya..

Daya waked past him and stood in front of him, not facing him.

Daya: ( stern and definite voice) abhijeet ghar chalo

Abhi: kis ke ghar

Daya: tumhare ghar mujhe tum se baat karni hai..

Abhi: baat karni hai kyun, nhn matlab kahin or bat karte hain na yahan par ya phir tumhare ghar chalte hain…

Daya: nhn hum tumhare ghar jayen gay, tum chal rhe ho ya mein acp sir ko inform karun…

Daya walked off and abhijeet followed him.

They both reached abhijeet's home and tarika opened the door for them,she saw that was daya in full anger plus in confusion mode and abhijeet was continuously looking down with an expression of shame, confusion,tension and much more, she was also confused to see daya with abhijeet at this late hour of night.

Tarika: hello daya..

Daya: ( trying to behave normal) hi tarika, socha kyun na chai pi lun tumhare haath ki..

Tarika: why not sure ao..

She greeted them inside but she knew daya was here for some other reason.

Tarika mein chai lati hun

Daya: abhijeet andar chalen?

Abhi: han…han

They both went inside the bedroom and the convo started.

Daya: abhijeet kya chupa rhe ho tum hum sab se, kya bat ho rhi thi tumhari uss larrki ke saath..

Abhi: ( not facing daya) mein nhn bata sakta

Daya: kyun nhn bata sakte

Abhi: kaha na daya nhn bata sakta matlab nhn bata sakta….

Daya: ( trying to control his volume) abhijeet dekho ab bohat ho gaya ab mein or bardasht nhn karun ga or acp sir ko bata dun ga ke tum hi nitika se milne gae thaay, hum jante hain ke wo Deepak ki behen nhn hai….abhijeet dekho mein tum se akhri bar pooch raha hun …sach batao.. asie chup rehna ka koi faida nhn hai tum khud ko mushkil mein dal rhe ho or apne saath saath hum sab ko, or sab se zyada tarika ko…

Abhijeet looked at daya when he said about tarika..

Daya: han abhijeet tum ne usse bhi iss bare mein kuch nhn bataya yeh mein janta hun, kya wo nhn janta chahti ke tum uss raat bar mein kya karne gaye thhay, kya wo yeh nhn janta chahti ke Deepak ke wrists par tumhare finger prints kese aye or uss par jo goli chali wo tumhare gun se kyun chali…abhijeet wo sab janana chahti hai lekin tumhe pareshan nhn karna chahti or ab yeh nitika aisa kya hai jo tum hum sab se sir se, mujh se or tarika se bhi chupa rhe ho… bolo abhijeet bolo warna mein tarika ko yahan bula lun ga….

Abhi: nhn daya ruku tarika ko mat bulao mein batata hun…

Abhijeet went towards the window looking outside, composed himself to spill out every thing in front of his best friend, what ever he was concealing from every one.

Abhi: daya! Uss raat jab mein manu se milne gaya toh mujhe ek phone aya, kisi larrki ka or wo nitika thi, uss ne mujhse kaha ke wo mujhe koi important bat batana chahti hai mere bare mein or agar wo baat mujhe pata chal gayi toh meri duniya badal jaye gi… mein bohat tense ho gaya uss ki baat sun kar or jahan uss ne bulaya wahan gaya..

Daya: manu ke shop ke samne se jo road guzarta hai tum wahan se city outskirts ki taraf gaye?

Abhi: han… wahan mein nitika se mila or uss ne mujhe bataya ke….

Daya: kya?

Abhi: uss ne mujh se kaha ke wo meri wife hai..( completed his sentence with great difficulty)

Daya: kya…( just shocked)

Abhi: han( he turned over to face daya) han uss ne kaha ajj se 18 saal pehle hamari shaadi hui thi…or uss ne yeh bhi kaha ke wo meri parivaar ke bare mein janti hai, meri ek behen hai or mera ek bhai bhi hai or wo dono mujhse chotte hain…meri maan or baap dono mar chuke hain lekin mere behen bhai mujh se milna chahte hain…..meine usse bataya ke ab meri shaadi ho chuki hai or ab meri ek nai life hai

Daya: par kya proof hai abhijeet ke wo sach bol rhi hai

Abhi: wahi toh daya koi proof nhn hai iss liye mene yeh bat abhi tak kisi ko nhn batayi thi.

Abhi: daya or toh or uss ne mujhse kaha ke … ke mera ek beta bhi hai…mein daya kuch samajh hi nhn pa rha tha .. mere ateet ka yeh hisa jo mujhe yaad nhn wo ek dum se mere samne aya jab mein aage badh chukka hun….mujhe uss larrki par yakeen nhn hua toh mene uss se proof manga…

tOh uss ne kaha ke mera bhai ek bar mein uss ka intazaar kar rha hai or phir wo mujhe waha le kar gai jahan Deepak ki laashthi or uss ne kaha ke Deepak upar hai, mein upper gaya toh ekk admi khada tha wo mujhe janta tha, meine bhi straight away bat shuru ki toh uss ne yahi kaha ke wo mera bhai hai or wo chahta hai ke mein apni yeh duniya chorr kar unn ke saath chalun kolkata kyunke wo wahan settled mene usse pehchan liya, mujhe manu ne jis drug dealer ki information di thi uss k photo bhi di thi , yeh drug dealer kolkata mein ek gang chalata tha or black ki duniya mein iss ka naam GOLDY hai or deepak wahi tha,abhi tak yeh under cover dealer tha koi isse nhn janta isse liye tum logon ne nhn pehchna, mujhe uss par bohat ghussa aya…aur….

Daya: or tum ne usse mar dia…( full anger)

Abhi: nhn daya nhn meine usse nhn mara hai, mene toh bas usse yeh bataya ke mein janta hun ke wo kon hai or ab mujh se jhoot bol rha hai, mene usse kaha ke ab aisa mazak mat karna … toh uss ne kaha ke bhale hi wo criminal hai lekin mera bhai hai or pehle mein bhi iss kaam mein uss ka saathi hua karta tha mein uss gang ko Mumbai mein circulate kia karta tha, wo gang toh demolish ho gaya but uss ke traces se ek naya gang uss ne kolkata mein shuru kia hai, nitika bhi uss ki partner hai…..

Mene kuch nhn kaha bas yeh kaha ke mujhe sabot chahiye uss ki sachai ka toh uss ne kaha ke wo nitika de gi…mein uss ke bad neeche aya, nitika ko dhoonda par wo nhn mili, phir frustration mein mene bhi thorri pi li or phir wahi hua uss raat jab mein ghar aya jo tumhe tarika ne bataya hoga…..

Daya: iss ka matlab tumne Deepak ko nhn mara?/

Abhi: nhn mara daya

Daya: aj tum nitika se milne kyun gaye thhay

Abhi; nitika mujhe har roz phone karke pareshan karti thi ke usse mera saath chahiye wo Janti hai ke mene Deepak ka khoon nhn kia hai lekin agar mein ne usse accept na kia toh wo mujhe phasa de gi or yeh sab ussi ne kia..

Daya: lekin nitika ke finger prints Deepak ki body par nhn mile

Abhi: kya..achha….lekin daya ho na ho yeh ussi ka plan hai wo roz mujhe emotional blackmail karti or tumhe ya kisi or ko sach batane se rokti, yad hai jab mujhe fever tha mein tumhe kuch batane wala tha toh ussi ka sms aya ke daya ko kuch mat batana, jese she was spying me.. kabhi kabhi toh mujhe bhi aisa feel hua ke mujhe apne ateet ko ek moka dena chahiye lekin tarika uss ka toh koi kasur nhn yaar, mein uss se bhi pyaar karta hun, tum sab logon ko mein aise nhn chorr sakta or phir jab meri purani family crime se related hain toh kese….

Aj uss ne mujhe phone kia or milne kliye kaha ke wo mujhe sabot dena chahti hai jab mein wahangaya toh uss ne mujhe photo dikhai uss ki mere saath or ekk chotta sa bachha kareeb 2 saal ka uss ne kaha key eh hamara beta hai jo ab 16 years ka hai. Uss ne kaha ke mene agar apne past ko accept na kia toh wo tarika ko mar de gi, jese uss ne Deepak ko khatam karwaya wese hi or kisi ko pata bhi nhn chale ga….

Abhijeet finished his story and went to a side, a tear slipped down his eye, he was lost between his life and time, he was totally frowzled ,he was totally out of senses, he was unable to think, what to do and what to not, how can he leave tarika and accept criminals AS his family and now when he told every thing to daya then what next? He is accused by cid will he be proved innocent…..?

Daya who was carefully listening to the story of his friend now spoke up.

Daya: abhijeet pata nhn nitika sach bol rhi hai ya nhn lekin humein uss ke ghar se tumhare photos mile hain, wo tum par spy kar rhi thi.

Abhi: huhhh

Daya: han…ab sab se pehle tumhe begunah sabit karna hai phir kuch dekhein gay…

Daya reached abhijeet and patted his shoulder.

Daya: abhijeet shayad wo tumhara asli bhai ho lekin yeh kabhi mat bhoolna ke mein bhi tumhara ek bhai or best friend hun, mujhe tum par poora yakeen hai, mein tumhe begunah sabit kar ke rahun ga..ab mein chalta hun tarika ko sambhal lena or relax..

Abhijeet was thinking that how lucky he is to have daya and he grew even more weak.

Abhi:thanks daya

Daya: what thanks…bye

Daya and abhijeet both turned over and found tarika standing in the door way of room with tea cups, her facial expressions were showing that she heard everything, daya quickly slipped out and abhijeet moved towards tarika in order to talk with her but she went inside the kitchen and he followed her , she put the cups on counter and walked out side and abhijeet was chasing her back in the bedroom.

Abhijeet: tarika…. Meri bat suno

He caught her arm and she pulled it away from his grip..

Abhi: tarika ek bar…

Tarika: kya sunu abhijeet?

Abhi: ( holding her shoulders) tarika mein tumhe batane wala tha

Tarika: lekin nhn bataya. Abhijeet mujhe iss baat ka koi dukh nhn ke tumhe apne ateet ke bare mein kya pata challa lekin dukh to iss baat ka hai ke tum ne ye sab mujhe batana zaroori nhn samajha..

She threw his hands away from her

Abhi: tarika please mujhe maaf kardo, ab tum mere sath aisa mat karo mein pehle hi bohat pareshan hun..

Tarika: wah jese parshan toh tum hi ho, mein nhn hun kya.. abhijeet jis din se tum pi kar aye thhay na mere dil mein hazar sawal hain lekin mene tum se ek bar bhi kuch nhn poocha, kyun take tum pareshan na ho lekin tum ne mujhe schai batana zaroori nhn smajha yeh importance hai meri…

Abhi: par..

Tarika: mujhe koi bat nhn karni.. good night

Both of them laid inside bed but no one was sleeping neither tarika nor did abhi, both were lying with eyes closed but minds open, there was no way out, there daya wad also tensed and couldnot work out what to do, one side he was trying to prove abhi innocent and on the other side he was afraid of loosing him,tarika was thinking the same and abhijeet was now for surely _**TRAPPED IN MIDWAY…**_

**A/N: How was it let me know and updating two chapters today, so also read the next one…..**


	8. A stain

**A STAIN...**

**A/N: Here abhijeet is going to be proved some how innocent but abhirika query is not solved yet and much more left to be discovered.**

Next morning tarika went to the work without saying anything and this what abhijeet was unable to bear but he knew it was his mistake, daya told every thing to acp and now acp was also shocked like him, he could feel the pang and angst of abhijeet but he could do nothing at the moment ,purvi and rajat were chasing nitika from that night onward as instructed by acp and the rest of team was working on the case they got last night,in the lab salunkhe and tarika were trying hard to find something which could prove abhi innocent although tarika said nothing to abhi but she was giving him passive was even more hurt than any one else even more than abhi.

Half of the day was over and then…

FORENSIC LAB…

Tarika was again inspecting the shirt of Deepak and suddenly something caught her eye, in the inner flap of the tag there was a blood stain.

Tarika: sir yeh dekhiye..

Salunkhe: tarika kya

Salunkhe looked at the stain…

Tarika: sir khooni ka toh nhn

Salunkhe: matlab abhijeet ka

Tarika: sir…..

Salunkhe: mazak kar rha hun…

Isse test karte hain. Acp ko inform karta hun..

In the bureau….

Acp: han Salunkhe, theek hai ate hain..

Daya: kya hua sir, Salunkhe ko kuch khaas mila hai or uss ne kaha hai ke abhijeet ko sath le kar ao, daya abhi ko lab mein le kar ao

Daya: ok sir

Acp, fredy and shreya reached lab and after sometime daya came with abhijeet, abhi was unable to face anyone.

Salunkhe: boss Deepak ki shirt ke tag ke inner part se humein…humein kya tarika ko yeh blood stain mila hai or tarika ka kehna hai ke yeh khooni ka ho sakta hai..

Acp: matlab abhijeet ka..

Salunkhe: mene bhi aisa hi kaha magar madam ko ghusa a gaya

Abhijeet looked at tarika but she gave a meaningless look.

Tarika: sir bat wo nhn hai humein ek bar test kar lena chahiye

Acp: theek hai tarika abhijeet ka blood sample lo or test karo.

Once again in the history tarika was doing this once in the case SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET and now here, now abhijeet was even unable to say'_Haath kampne mat dena tarika duty pehle hai sentiments _baad_ mein' _because now he was himself trapped in sentiments but tarika's hands were shivering the same way.

She took the sample and tested

Tarika; sir yeh khoon abhijeet ka nhn hai

Acp: phir pata lagao daya kis ka hai yeh khoon…

Everyone left and abhijeet looked at tarika, her eyes wee tense but she was still having a hope to save abhijeet and she did this,abhijeet was on the brink to kill himself that what he did to tarika, he never gave her happiness this was totally wrong that he made her a part of his life, he spoiled her life. He also left the lab and there outside lab he met acp

Acp: ( patting his shoulder) abhijeet mujhe nhn pata ke kya sach hai lekin itna zaroor pata hai ke tum sahi faisla lo ge, dekho hum log toh tumhare saath jude hain hi lekin sab se zyada tarika, toh zara sochna….

And acp left leaving abhijeet in the same state of angsty.

vineet, daya and shreya were In the store room of bar ,they were doing spray test to find any traces of blood and shreya found some on the floor which were big stains and seemed to be deepak's after gunshot as they were on found on the ground,vineet found some small stains on the grill side of window.

Vineet: sir yeh dekhiye.

Daya: kya…

Vineet: blood stains

Shreya: sir lagta hai ke ghalti hai khoon ka haath yahan par lag gaya or usse chot lagi phir jab wo Deepak ko drag kar rha hoga toh shayad tag par khoon lag gaya

Daya: ho sakta hai, iss khoon ko forensic lab test ke liye bekh do..

In the bureau..

Acp: han tarika khoon uss tag wale khoon ke saath match karta hain or wo floor wala Deepak ka hi hai, koi bhi sample abhijeet ke saath match nhn karta ok theek hai thanks..( call cut)

Daya: sir ab kya

Acp: ab kya daya, khoon kisi bar wale ne hi kia hai kisi staff member ne , jo Deepak ko pehle se janta tha ek kaam Karo fredy bar ke saare staff members or Deepak ke dost ko bulao or daya ab toh bar ka malik arnav a gaya hoga uss ko bhi forensic lab bulana fredy.

Fredy: ok sir..

FORENSIC LAB…

TARIKA AND SALUNKHE WERE Taking the blood samples of every one and matching those to the tag stain.

They found the match and Salunkhe told acp secretly.

Acp: ap sab jayen, pareshani k liye sorry..

Daya: sir match nhn hua kya…

Acp: hua daya hua…

DAYA AND PURVI IN QUALLIS….

Purvi: sir hum iss bar tender ka peecha kyun kar rhe hain..

Daya: purvi wo jo khoon shirt ki tag par mila hai wo issi ka hai humein dekhna hoga ke yeh kahan jata hai…..

RAJAT,VIVEK….

They were chasing nitika she was going to a closed cement factory and it seemed she is going to meet some one.

The convo of that man (who was not visible to vivek and rajat) and nitika.

Nitika: boss mene ussi dhamki di hai ke uss ki biwi ko maar dun gi ab wo hamare kabze mein ajayega…

Boss: kya bharosa hai

Nitika: boss wo apni biwi se bohat pyaar karta hai or wese bhi meri batein sun kar emotional ho gaya..( she laughed )

Boss: matlab ab hamara mission complete hone wala hai senior inspector abhijeet, tumhara yeh jhoota ateet tumhe bhari padne wala hai.

Boss and nitika were approaching so rajat and vivek went back in the car.

In the bureau

Acp: toh yeh kisi ki sazish hai..

Rajat: yes sir…

Acp: ohh

ABHIJEET'S HOME…

Bell rang and abhi opened the door.

Abhi: array sir ap

Acp: han mein abhijeet.

Abhi: aise achanak

Acp: abhijeet nitika jhoot bol rhi hai wo tumhari patni nhn hai vivek or rajat ne uss ka peecha kia or pata chala ke uss ka koi boss hai..

Abhi: what..( totally lost)

Vivek: yes sir yeh sach hai

Fredy: or sir wo blood stain bar tender ka hai or daya sir, purvi uss ka peecha kar rhe hain..

Acp: abhijeet kyunke ab tum begunah sabit hone hi wale ho toh cahalo bureau kam par lag jao, mission abhijeet bachao...

Abhi: par sir...

Acp: kuch par war nhn its an order.

Acp walked off with vivek and fredy and abhijeet was standing there smiling and he also went to bureau now back as SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET.

**A/N: So how was this my long long effort…..?**


	9. Shot

**A/N:Well back after a very long time, anways now when started a story have to finish it, but updating is very diffcult , im very very busy, its just that im also TRAPPED IN MIDWAY:D . I know its a very short and bad update.**

Abhijeet was back in the bureau, but he was working on Acp's reference as dcp still did not want him to be in the bureau.

Even if he was back as an Officer but he was not back as Abhijeet, every one was a little bit hesitant to talk to him , might be because they were having a fear of losing him before all that and most of all he lost tarika's faith in him and this was the most difficult job to get her trust again.

Tarika got the information about Nitika's false statements from Salunkhe and her heart smiled a little but it was because she had to worry no more about losing abhi, but still there was a pang in her self that abhijeet did not tell her anything, may be she wanted to talk to him but she and time created such a situation that she is lost in her work but actually she was lost somewhere else.

VIVEK,VINEET AND RAJAT AT THE GODOWN WHERE NITIKA MET ABHIJEET...

Rajat: yeh nitika yahan per hi kyun mili abhijeet sir se, or phir iss jaga ke baare mein usse kese pata?

vivek: sir zaroor yeh unn ke gang ka koi adda hoga..

rajat: gang?

vivek: yes sir!

Vivek walked towards rajat with some packets of white power in his hand.

vivek: drugs bechne ka gang sir..

rajat: ( smelling the powder) yeh toh drugs hi hain

vineet: iss ka matlab...

rajat: iss ka matlab sara mamla drugs se related hi hai, abhijeet sir ne bataya tha ke uss deepak ne kaha ke un ki family ka drugs ka dhanda hai, wo family ka nhn, iss gang ka dhanda hai...

SHREYA,FREDY AND ACP AT NITIKA'S HOME( nitika is not there)

acp: kuch toh zaroor mile ga yahan par, kuch toh...

shreya: ( she came out of the room with some injections) yeh dekhiye sir

acp: yeh toh wese injections hain jin se drugs lete hain

fredy: sir yeh kuch maps mile hain

acp: ( concentrating) kuch kuch sakajh a raha hai..

fredy: kya sir

acp: wahi jo tumhe nhn aya

ACP walked out and poor fredy was standing there calculating what ever his senior said and shreya was giggling awfully on his expression.

Daya and Purvi….

Purvi: sir iss bar tender ka peecha karte karte hum bohat aage nikal aye.

Daya: han purvi dekhte hain ke yeh kahan jata hai….

Bartender stopped his scooter in front of an isolated petro station and started waiting for some one. Daya and Purvi stayed at a good distance and noticed waited for some fifteen minutes and when no one came he called some one.. in frustration.

Bar tender ( Meet): hello boss! Tum aye kyun nhn.. kya nhn milna phir mein kya karun CID ko mere bare mein shayad pata chal gaya hai, kya uss larki ke paas theek hai….

Meet went back to his scooter and drove to the opposite direction, daya and purvi followed him, he stopped at the same godown where nitika met went inside and there was nitika again. Their convo:

Nitika: boss ne kaha tumhe kuch baat karni hai

Meet: han mene wesa hi kia jesa tum ne kaha magar ab bas mein cid ko sab bata dun ga, mujhe dar lag rha hai..

Nitika: ab nhn lage ga( very sound and calm)

Meet: kya matlab?

Nitika: matlab mein tumhe iss duniya se dhoor bhej dun gi…( she pointed gun towards him)

Meet: yeh kya kar rhi ho, boss ko pata challa toh..

Nitika: ( laughing)array bewkoof boss ne hi mujhe aisa karne ko kaha hai , wo kya hai na ab humein tumhari koi zaroorat nhn balke tum hamare liye khatra ho..

She was about to shoot him when daya shot her wrist and the gun fell from quickly grabbed her and daya took hold of meet.

**A SMASHING HIT FROM PURVI AND A HAVOC BLOW FROM DAYA…**

IN THE BUREAU….NITIKA AND MEET ARE SITTING ON THE CHAIR WITH ACP SITTING IN FRONT OF THEM.

ACP: batao kya hai yeh sab

Nitika: hum kuch bhi nhn batayen gay…

Daya: dekho tum logon ne aage hi ek khoon kar dia hai

Abhi: khoon ke saath saath mere zindagi… meri zindagi mein bhi halchal macha di

Vivek: sir yeh toh sirf kuch points hain poore case ke abhi inn ka boss toh hamare haath laga hi nhn

Rajat: wo bhi lag jaye ga vivek, bas ab yeh CID ke kabze mein jo hain, agar yeh aram se nhn batate toh humare paas or tareeka bhi hain..

AND….

Nitika and meet are in the parking lot of mall and are waiting for some one, there daya, abhijeet, acp, shreya and vivek are standing on a distance. A well dressed man in black suit comes and meet nitika and Meet. He was a man of around 40, wearing sight spectacles and cadet hair face was giving an expression like burnt cake( he was so frustrated)

He was about to talk some thing about , when cid team marched and daya grabbed that suit man and gave him his THAPPAR.

IN THE BUREAU..

Abhi: oh toh ap hain arnav ji…

Daya: uss bar ke malik..

Arnav: han mein hi hun…

Acp: toh ab shuru ho jao kyun kia yeh sab….

Nitika: mene jo kia in ke kehne par kia( she pointed towards arnav)

Arnav: mein drugs ka dhanda karta hun

Purvi: yeh toh humein tab hi pata chal gaya tha jab humein nitika ke ghar se drugs wale injection mile thhay or phir uss godown mein drug ke stocks.

Arnav: bilkul sahi keh rhi hain, yeh sab mera hi side business hai( he said crying)

Nitika: mein kolkata mein rehti thi or yeh bhi kolkata se hi aya hai, iss ne drugs ka chanda shuru kia toh kein bhi iss ke saath mil gayi..

arnav: mera dhanda kolkata mein bohat achha chal raha tha, phir mene socha ke humein aone roots ko Mumbai tak lana chaiye, kyunke mere jesi quality ke drugs or kisi ke paas nhn hote…

vivek: keh toh aise raha hai ke bohat achha kaam hai yeh

acp: phir kya?

Arnav: phir mein Mumbai aya,ek saal pelhe, mene under world ke logon se suna tha ke Mumbai cid bohat khatarnak hai toh meine yahan kaam shuru karne se pehle cid ke bare mein janana shuru kia… mein jab yahan aya that oh mene news mein suna tha ke akhir kar cid inspector abhijeet ne apne ateet ko bhula kar shaadi kar li. Mene iss ateet ke bare mein or jananae ki koshish ki or kafi dhoondane ke baad pata chala ke abhijeet ko beeti zindagi ke bare mein kuch yaad nhn hai…

Rajat: or tum ne iss baat ka faida uthana chaha

Arnav: han mene aram se yahan kaam shuru kia or ab plan kia abhijeet ko phasane ka socha or nitika ne meri madad ki.

Nitika: mein abhijeet par nazar rakhe hui thi or uss raat jab abhijeet khabri se baat karke nikal rha that oh meine isse phone kia or bulaya or wo sab jhoot bola…

Acp: Deepak kon hai tum logon ka or uss ka khoon kyun kia

Nitika: Deepak bhi hamara saathi hi tha magar uss ka lalach bohat badh gaya tha, wo poore gang ko take over karna chahta tha, humne usse marne ka socha or sahi moke ka intazaar tha, jab abhjeet se mili toh use phasa dia.

Daya: kese kia khoon

Nitika: mein abhijeet ko bar le kar gayi , yeh keh kar ke usse subot dena hai, wahan mene Deepak ko bula lia tha or sab samjha bhi dia tha, jab Deepak ne khud ko abhijeet ka bhai kaha toh abhijeet pareshan ho gaya or neeche agaya, tab tak mein chali gayi thi, mene iss var tender ko paise diye thay, Deepak ko marne kliye..

Meet: sahab mene jab abhijeet sahab ko drinks di toh dekha ke wo ab bilkul hosh mein nhn, mene chupke se unn ki belt mein se gun nikal li or upar chala gaya , wahan Deepak kisi se phone par baat kar rha tha ,mene usse goli mar di, gun par silencer laga kar.. phir mene usse khinch kar cartons mein chupa dia..

Purvi: or issi doran tumhare finger prints uss ki shirt ki tag par agaye

Meet: han shayad…

Mene sara khoon saaf kia

Daya: or saaaf karte karte tumhe window ke grill se chot lag gayi

Meet: uss waqt mene dhiyan hi nhn dia

Vivek: magar uss chot ki waja se hi tum pakkre gaye..

Abhijeet was there but was not saying even a single word, because he was so tensed about that how he was played on!

Meet: mein gun par se finger prints saaf kiye or gun wapas in ki pant mein dal di…. Or subah jab sweeper ko laash mili toh ap log aye

Acp: or yeh sab inho ne tumahre kehne par kia

Magar tum abhijeet ko kyun phasana chahte thay.

Arnav: kyunk agar yeh sentimental ho kar hamare batein maan leta toh hamara protocol bhi hojata or hum apna kaam aage badha sakte, iss se cid ke secrets jaan kar hum cid ko tabah kar ke under world ke don ban jate lekin…

Daya: lekin hum ne aisa hone nhn dia

Nitika: mene abhijeet ko dhamki di ke mujhe apna le warna mein uss ki biwi ko mar dun gi or phir abhijeet par bhi toh khoon ka ilzaam laga tha..

RAJAT: lekin tum toh Canada mein thhay toh inn sab ko guide kese kia?

Arnav: mein iss plan kliye hi Canada gaya tha take mein jab desh mein nhn honga toh koi mujh par shak nhn kare ga…mene sab plan pehle se hi kar lia tha…

Abhi: tum logon ne apne faide ke liye mera iss tarhan istamaal kia

Arnav: mein paiso ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hun toh yeh toh kuch bhi nhn hai

Acp: wah re wah! Hamare ek officer ko phasaya or upar se khoon kia, or toh or drugs ka dhanda tum logon ko toh kadi se kadi saza mile gi or shayad phansi!

Acp: sunu abhijeet in ko lab le kar jao or in ki finger print recognition bhi kar wa lo records k liye

Abhi: sir ap bhi chaliye na…

Acp: theek hai

ACP knew that abhijeet cant face tarika alone…

IN THE LAB

TARIKA WAS taking the finger prints of culprits and Salunkhe was standing besides abhijeet.

Salunkhe: congratulations boss( just abhi could hear him)

Abhi: kis liye

Salunkhe: array ab tum khooni nhn ho

Abhi: pehle tha kya

Salunkhe: array nhn yaar matlab ab tumhari doosri biwi tumhe tang nhn kare gi na

Abhijeet glanced at him from side of his eyes,

Salunkhe: nhn mera matlab ke ab tarika ko kese patao gey … matlab samjhao gay

Abhi: hmmmm pata nhn( he looked at him helplessly and Salunkhe gave him an assuring smile)

Acp: abhijeet ek baat mujhe samajh mein nhn arahi ke Deepak ki wrist par tumhara finger print kese aya?

Abhi: sir uss ne mere kandhe par haath rakha tha or jab mene wo hataya toh shayad tab agaya hoga

Daya: hmmm dekha boss itni peeni nhn chahiye, tumhe pata hi nhn challa ke wo tumheri gun se khoon kar rha hai

Abhi: sorry yaar..!

Fredy: sir ab ap kabhi hum se aisi koi baat na chupana

Acp: han abhijeet hum se jhoot kabhi mat bolna yeh tumhara hi nuksan hai

Abhi: sorry sir ab kabhi aisa nhn karun ga or I hope ke AAP SAB NE MUJHE MAAF KAR DIA HOGA( he said a bit louder and looked at tarika)

Tarika didnot change her expression and abhijeet started looking down, fingerprints were taken and the team were taking culprits to the lock up.

Fredy was holding arnav and was walking in front of him, arnav got a chance and he grabbed the gun from fredy's pocket and quickly got hold of tarika who was standing besides and pointed the gun on her forehead and the team was just shocked.

Abhi: ( his voice shivering, he already had many shocks and this was a bonus) dekho chod do usse…

Arnav: mujhe pehle yaha se jaane do phir…

Daya: tum ghalat kar rhe ho

Arnav: tum mujhe mat sikhao mujhe kya karna hai….( shouting)

Salunkhe: tarika!

Abhijeet was unable to bear it any more and he just marched towards arnav, stretched his gun wala hand out and freed tarika with a swift and pushed her to the other side, he struggled to get the gun from his hand and in this process, from arnav's hand gun was clicked and abhi was shot in the very middle of his chest, just like abhijeet in coma and his clay coloured shirt turned to red in a second…

A cluster of screams raised: **ABHIJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEET….!**

**I know the end up was so swift and unpredictable and was not at all good, but this was all i could made now but will make it good for Abhirika in next chapter, if i left any query please tell, beause i even forget my plot some times and even character names.**


	10. Getting out of Trap

She reached inside the ICU and slipped her hand in his hand and he opened his eyes , at that time what she poured out was only sympathy.

One hour before...

They had reached hospital long before and after operation abhijeet was out of danger but was weak due to the intense closeness of bullet to his heart.

Back to the scene….

"Abhijeet", a soft voice called his name which was almost not about a whisper.

He looked at her and then averted his eyes to a side, don't know what it was for whether he was guilty or he was broken due to lack of her support for him in the times when he needed her and she needed to understand him.

"Boss", daya called his best friend patting his shoulder…

" tum ne toh humein dara hi diya tha"

" daya… kuch nhn hua mujhe", he replied in a feeble tone.

The whole team was very happy that their sir is back and then they had sometime spent together then Salunkhe got a call from the head forensic lab from Delhi and he got to know that there is a meeting and tarika and he has to go so they went to delhi although tarika was not willing but he said, " Tarika tumhe jana chahiye", in the same plain tone but this flat tone brought storms in her heart and she went to the meeting.

They remained in Delhi for three days and during those days abhijeet was in hospital and daya was with him with perpetual visits of their team.

Tarika was back from Delhi and she came to the hospital when daya was out to get juice for abhijeet.

She entered in the room with her blue frill of top swishing around and her hair blowing in the AC air as she plugged them in a clip, she had a great meeting but still her face was stressed and it seemed she had worked hard as an horologist at road side. She moved towards him and he was sitting on the bed with his eyes closed and back supported with a pillow, as he saw her he became more conscious and started looking at his hands on the bed .

She sat on the bed besides him and placed her hand on his and he placed his other one on her hand.

"kese ho", she asked.

" tumhe kesa lag raha hun"

" mujhe toh theek dikh rahe ho", she lightened her talk

Fixing his expression, " meeting kesi thi?"

" theek thi"

" sirf theek!"

" nhn achhi thi but mein har waqt tumhare bare mein soch rhi thi"

" itna mat socha karo mere bare mein pata nhn kab mar jaun, huh!"

" abhijeet!, tum har waqt aisi batein kyun karte ho!"

" nhn mera matlab hai k ek cid officer ki zindagi ka koi bharosa nhn"

She touched his face with her hand and made him feel very special in the way and said, " lekin agar ek cid officer ki bohat logon ko zaroorat ho toh phir uss ki zindagi lambi hi hoti hai God ki taraf se.

" hmmmm", he raised his doubt.

" yes", she ensured her husband.

He got hold of her hand and secured that in his hands and was about to proceed in the talk when daya entered and she stood up to greet him.

" hi tarika!"

" hello daya, kese ho"

" mein theek hun. Or… or tumhare husband ka bhi bohat khayal rakha mene"

" dikh raha hai", she smiled at abhijeet.

" koi khayal wayal nhn rakha hai, kuch khane hi nhn diya bas juice, milk or khichdi….."

He made a face to show disgust.

" abhijeet ab goli lagni ki khushi mein hum tumhe biryani toh khila nhn sakte naaaa", she took the side of daya.

And he made a sad face.

" han or yeh lo boss abhi bhi juice laya hun", daya gave the glass to abhi and he again made a face but then he looked at her and quickly took the glass from his hand and gulped the juice in one sip.

She gave him a good boy look and daya raised his eye brows in a way that " kya baat hai"

" wese daya abhijeet ko discharge mil sikta hai?"

" han na kyunke iss ki wife bhi toh doctor hai toh koi problem nhn hogi, mein discharge papers ready karta hun"

Daya left the room and abhijeet went to change and tarika waited for him.

He came out of the washroom with clothes changed and he called her, " tarika challo".

He walked past her but she was standing at her place so he reversed back and stood in front of her with a questioning look.

She walked a little bit close to him and raised her hand then swayed her middle three fingers of her right hand in the left side of his hair to set the strokes of his hair into his usual puff, which is always fiddling over his closed his eyes as she swayed her fingers in his hair, this whole scene was about of five seconds and then she moved back.

" ab theek hai", she said smiling.

" challein", he said.

And they went outside with daya, he dropped them to their home and then Daya went to bureau saying," boss sham ko duty ke baad sab tum se milne aayen gay, take care"

Abhijeet sat on the sofa spreading his arms on the sofa arm as tarika closed the door and poured him a glass of water .He drank the water slowly and she took the glass from him. He gave an expression of pain and touched his chest and stretched on the sofa.

" bedroom mein chalo", she said in an ordering way.

He followed her and he sat on the bed with her help.

" abhijeet tum rest karo"

" tarika mein itne dino se toh rest kar rha hun"

" abhijeet but you need a sleep"

" abhi nhn"

" ok toh phir kuch khao gay tum"

" bhook nhn hai"

" lekin tumhe dawai deni hai toh kuch khana pade ga"

She went into the bathroom to get fresh and after that she went into the kitchen to prepare soup for him and came back with a hot bowl of soup in her had with a tray.

" abhijeet tumhare liye soup layi hun"

He raised his eyes from his phone and looked at her.

She sat besides him and filled a spoon of soup and blew that to get it considerable cool and without thinking she moved the spoon towards his mouth and then she found it odd to make him eat with her hands so she was about to move back when he moved his mouth closer to the spoon and ate the spoon fill. She looked at him and he smiled warmly , she brightened at once and then he finished the whole soup with her hands.

She gave him the medicine and it was now 10 pm night, she ate nothing and was sitting besides him, she was tired of the journey they had and the work at meeting. But still she was attentive for him.

" Tarika , tum thak gayi ho naaa?"

" thorra sa"

" kuch khaya bhi nhn"

" bhook nhn hai abhijeet"

" sure"

" han"

" mein kuch kayun tumhare liye", he said.

" koi zaroorat nhn hai"

" toh you take a sleep"

" nhn abhijeet"

" tarika"

" ok toh tum bhi mere saath so jao"

" abhi mujhe neend nhn arahi hai"

" phir mujhe bhi nhn arahi hai", she made an angry face.

He looked at her and then sighed. He put the file on side table and laid in the bed covering him with the blanket.

" ok", he remarked.

She smiled and settled back in the bed, she leaned over him towards his side table to turn off the lamp and as she did so , she found her wedding necklace rocking around his face and he was looking at her with a blank expression. She looked back at him and kept on looking for 10 seconds and moved back with some awkwardness, she laid back and as she placed her hand on the bad he got hold of her hand and entwined his hand with her hand and strengthened his moved a little bit close to him , facing him and raised her head and placed her arm beneath it to provide a support, sh leaned over him and kissed his forehead. She ruffled his hair and he closed his eyes feeling cozy and she kept on swaying her fingers through his hair. Soon she dozed off in sleep and in some hour of night abhijeet woke up and found her hand still in his hair and she was sleeping in an awkward pose. He settled her with some difficulty and looked at her , he took her hand and kissed it thinking " abhi toh kiss kar sakta hun because she is my only wife"

.They were trapped in midway and were still in midway because there was a gap built up in between, but some how they were getting out of the trap and they were getting to their previous relationship, He went back to sleep with her hand in his, trying to show that he would always need her and will always protect her and also showing the countless things they wanted to share, the grip intensity of hands was showing this…..

ABHIRIKA TOGETHER FOREVER...!

**A/N: That's all I ended this but have some other plan, I will try to write a sequel for it showing some clear moments of abhirika, if you all want then i will write the sequel otherwise not, but while reviewing do tell that was this story bearable for you as you read it so far…**

** AND HAPPY EID :D**


End file.
